Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a mechanism for testing a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) hysteresis.
Description of the Related Art
In operating a MEMS digital variable capacitor (DVC), a plate moves between a first position and a second position. The plate moves by applying a voltage to an actuation electrode. Once the electrode voltage reaches a certain voltage, oftentimes referred to as a snap-in voltage, the plate moves towards the electrode. The plate moves back to the original position once the voltage is lowered to a release voltage. The release voltage is typically lower than the snap-in voltage due to the higher electrostatic forces when the plate is close to the actuation electrode and due to stiction between the plate and the surface to which the plate is in contact once moved closer to the electrode.
Because the plate doesn't release at the same voltage as the snap-in voltage, the MEMS DVC has a hysteresis curve. The snap-in voltage and the release voltage, while different, should be known for the MEMS DVC to operate efficiently.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and device for effectively measuring the hysteresis curve for a MEMS DVC.